


All that Remains

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feels, I can't believe how much horror I can deal to a character, I'm sorry Shin-chan, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, The first 2 chapters are the ones that set everything up, and so is Takao, angst-ish, but it's not, but only because hi Shin-chan will suffer, but you're going to suffer a lot, i'm probably going to hell for the ideas i;ve come up with for this one, it's also going to be very long, it's just kind of hard to explain, pretty much everything i write has the first 2 chapters as the set up ones, sounds like a zombie one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first story I've ever written, even before my other KagaKuro one, I just posted that one first because I'm not sure how this one will turn out. Also, I'm pretty bad at "starting" one, but it gets better as you go along ;)<br/>The first chapter is the summary, it's sort of hard to explain what this is, but the first chapter pretty much sums it up, it's going to be a long story if a bother to continue it, I don't know, it'll depend on how much people enjoy it~</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this chapter is sort of like a made-up history lesson, but it must be done.

_**Reading** **Guide:**_

_This text means that the character is thinking to themselves_

**This text means something is written somewhere**

{Anything written in between these symbols is like an authors note thing}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    Ellis' Palace is an island that used to be considered a country. {The name of the country doesn't matter ok} Then, everything changed when the "zombie" virus spread, killing more than half of the population. The name comes from the first man to ever be infected with the virus, Timmy Ellis, and the fact that the island was a historical place filled with old castles and such. Thus, when the country fell to pieces, it was nicknamed Ellis' Palace. Japan was the first country to react to the disaster, Ellis' Palace being right off the coast. They immediately started conducting research to try and help their neighboring country, but mostly out of the fear that this could spread to them next. During their research, they came across a horrible discovery: That even though the remaining people weren't "bitten" (the way the virus is known to spread) but that everyone on the island was infected. The other issue was that it was ALL they knew. They had no idea how else it was spread to other humans, so in the fear of it happening to themselves, they fled. The country was left alone to it's own downfall, killing off most of the millions of people who lived there. This all took place 14 years ago. So, the entire population was left for dead. There were, however, those who survived and fought for their right to live. Those who managed to escape the Palace one way or another. Those people usually ended up fleeing to Japan, the closest country. However, Japan was not happy that these "Infected things" fled to it for a new life without the suffering and horrors of the dead world. Japan didn't even see the ones who were still alive as humans anymore, they were just "Infected." Japan decided to set up tests in their schools and work forces. These tests were electronic devices that could pick up the virus in someone just by scanning them. All Infected that were found were to be immediately deported back to Ellis' Palace. It seems like a cruel thing to do to someone, but it was the only way to contain this virus. Even to this day, Japan still struggles against the Infected of Ellis' Palace. That would continue until a certain Infected was discovered for the 3rd time among Japan society, who had within him the potential to save what  remained of the population, and could possibly erase the virus from existence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well now that that's over, time for the actual plot! (Yay actual plot) I hope it sounds at least a little interesting >.>


End file.
